


Promise

by Set_WingedWarrior



Series: Bumbleby Week 2020 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby Family, Bumbleby Week (RWBY), Bumbleby Week 2020 (RWBY), F/F, First Crush, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set_WingedWarrior/pseuds/Set_WingedWarrior
Summary: Day 1: Blake's Ring/Sunflower Pop CapYin's first year at Beacon started great, but now she's having some troubles with her partner. Luckily, her parents are ready to support her with advices, and an unexpected meaningful gift.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Bumbleby Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768945
Comments: 13
Kudos: 72





	Promise

Yang and Blake were worried.

Yin had always wanted to be a Huntress. She had it in her blood, her whole family was made by war heroes and the same could be said for all of their friends as well. She grew up surrounded by warriors and stories of their heroic deeds, so it wasn’t that surprising.

After everything they’ve been through, Yang and Blake weren’t thrilled at the idea of their baby girl facing dangers remotely close to what they had to experience, but they also knew that it would have been hypocrite of them to stop her.

“I all of a sudden understand my dad.” Yang said, half-jokingly, after Yin gave them the news.

On the other hand, training in a professional combat school was probably the safest option since she’d learn how to defend herself instead of hiding in a normal life, and being teachers themselves at the very same school they could see each other more often and keep an eye on her. Maybe it wasn’t so bad.

But that was at first.

The first months went great. Yin was excited just like her aunt Ruby at her first day, luckily less awkward, and her teammates were nice and skilled, making them a great team!

She visited her parents often, bringing her friends with her a few times. Their grades were good, she was having fun and met a lot of new friends.

In short, she was very happy. Until recently.

Yin still visited them on a regular basis, sometimes even staying over during weekends if she didn’t make plans with the others or needed to study for some test, and felt a little homesick.

That made sense, Yang and Ruby used to visit Taiyang too, and if he was as close as they were to Yin they would have probably used the opportunity as well. The problem was, she was coming over too much.

As her parents, at first Blake and Yang were only too happy to get their girl all for themselves for a while, but after some time it became suspicious and worrying. She also seemed sadder.

Yin always brushed it off and tried to act as her normal cheerful self to cover it, but Yang spent way too many years practicing fake smiles and distracting puns to not recognize her own same terrible coping skills.

“Do you have any idea what’s going on with her?” Blake asked.

She and her wife were currently drinking some tea at the kitchen table. She offered some to Yin as well, but she declined and went upstairs to her room.

“I don’t know. Teenage ups and downs?”

“It doesn’t seem like a random teenage thing though. I have a feeling there’s something more.”

“Me too. I feel there’s a specific reason, but what could that might be?”

Both women sipped their beverages in deep thought. Both of them came out empty of ideas and teacups.

“What should we do?” Blake was conflicted. Because of her own tendencies she both wanted to find everything out, and leave her daughter alone. It was a confusing feeling.

“I think we should ask her directly. Show her that we’re here for her if she needs us, but leave her space to back out if she doesn’t want to.”

Blake nodded, and both of them shot a look to the stairs. “So, want to get over this right now?”

“Why not, there’s no use in waiting after all.” Yang said, standing up.

Blake followed “You know, I knew this whole parenting thing would have been hard, but I wasn’t prepared to all those worries and feelings.”

“Isn’t it still worth it though?” Yang raised her left arm in a clear invitation. Blake didn’t hesitate and immediately took place under it in a side hug, not wasting to chance to leave a quick kiss on her wife’s lips.

“Definitely.”

Yin laid back on her bed, expressionlessly looking at the ceiling and listening to some sad song. She shouldn’t complain about boredom and loneliness when she was the one who put herself alone in her room in the first place, but logic wouldn’t stop her.

She needed that calm and time for herself; suddenly sharing a room with three other girls after a life as a only child was kind of traumatic. But she also wanted her partner, her best friend, beside her.

Even if she was the main reason of her flight.

Yin took her pillow and groaned into it.

_Why did things have to get so complicated?!?_

A knock at the door distracted her from her thoughts “Come in!”

Her parents came in and settled on her bed, one at each side, with a somewhat shy smile.

“Hey kiddo.” Yang spoke “Is everything… okay?”

“Yeah?” Yin sat up, a little confused “Why?” they couldn’t have picked up on her feelings, right?

“You seem a little… down, and distracted lately.” They did. Of course they did.

Yin let out a sigh and groaned on her pillow.

“Sweetie.” Blake caressed Yin’s short hair and stroked her blonde ear just the way she liked it, like she always did since she was little every time she was in distress “You don’t have to pretend you’re okay when you’re not. We’re here for you, whether you want to tell us what is going on or not.”

Yang smiled approvingly of what her wife just said, and Yin was once again reminded of how lucky she was to have parents like them. Maybe she could talk to them; it could do good to her, right?

Yin looked down, a slight blush on her cheeks “I… it’s about Karamel.”

“Your partner? What about her?” Yang asked.

Yin’s face got redder and all of a sudden both Yang and Blake had a far clearer idea of what was happening. Still, they gave their daughter the space to speak up.

“I think… I might have started to… develop, some sort of… feelings? For her?”

“So, you got a crush huh?”

Yin hid behind her pillow again. “Yes I guess! And I have no idea what to do, I want to spend time with her but I don’t at the same time because it’s so weird! Now everything’s weird and I’m afraid to ruin our Team, and I don’t know!” She rambled.

Blake and Yang shared a look; they’ve been there after all. They should have probably expected Yin would have followed their steps in that as well.

“Okay, first-” Yang took the pillow and uncovered her daughter’s face “let’s take that away. And second, why is everything weird?”

“I don’t know!” Yin yelled, frustrated at her own confusion “I always thought she was cool, and confident, and she got the best fashion sense. We always have a great time together! I still do, everything is the same and different at the same time. I want to hang out, but panic when we do. Is all of that normal?”

Blake giggled, but explained herself before her daughter’s feel of betrayal could arise “I’m sorry, but you’re just as helpless as your mother!”

“Hey!” Yang complained.

“You’re as much as a disaster as she was!” Blake continued, ignoring her wife’s complain.

“It’s not like you were so much better than me, you know?”

The playful bickering between her mothers put Yin more at ease.

“ _Anyway_ ” Blake turned back to the topic “What do you want to do?” Hiding here forever?”

“Isn’t that, like, the only option?” Yin shot back.

“Don’t be so dramatic.” Yang willingly ignored Blake’s _‘you’re one to talk’_ “I think you got at least two options. One: you confess your feelings and get this over with.”

“What!” Yin paled “I can’t do that! What if I mess everything up, she’s my best friend!”

“And as such I’m sure that she wouldn’t be mad and leave you alone because of something as dumb as a crush.” Yang countered immediately, then went on “Or, option number two: you go on as usual and see what happens.”

Yin didn’t seem thrilled.

“You don’t have to choose right away, but you can’t hide forever.” Blake was right. Who knew about running and hiding more than her after all?

“I know.” Yin sighed, defeated “But it’s still hard, and weird. I’ve never felt anything like that; what if things will never feel normal again? I just want to spend time with my best friend…”

Yang stroked the golden ring that made her necklace and shared a look with Blake. Her wife nodded. Yang got out of her necklace, delicately laying it on her palm, still stroking it lovingly.

“Yin, I want you to have this.” Yin took the ring from her mother, looking at her curiously. “You already know the story behind this” Yang started “How much it helped and meant for your mother before we met again. But what you don’t know is that she actually gave it to me when we got together, as a promise.”

“Now, we want you to have it.” Blake continued “Hopefully, it will help you through this just like it did with me.”

“And then, when you’ll figure it out, you can give it to your special someone. Whoever it will turn out to be.” Yang concluded.

Yin caressed the ring and looked at her parents in awe; she knew it was a big deal for them. Because of that alone, it was already working, bringing her comfort and courage. She wore it, then moved to hug her moms.

“I love you.”

“We love you too, sweetie.” Blake said, while Yang kissed her in between and blonde ears. They indulged a little bit into their family hug, Yin bathing on the love her parents radiated.

It would have been okay. Yin was strong, and the ring would help her too, Blake was sure of it. It wasn’t easy to ease a parent’s mind, but both Yang and Blake believed in her.

_She’ll be okay._


End file.
